Electronic devices often have hinges to support different device configurations and orientations. For instance, hinges are used in notebook computers and other devices to attach a display to a base in a clamshell arrangement. Other computing devices have hinges to position a kickstand used to prop up the device on, for instance, a desktop. Hinges are thus often used to adapt handheld and other mobile devices for other usage scenarios.
The embodiments of the disclosed devices may assume various forms. Specific embodiments are illustrated in the drawing and hereafter described with the understanding that the disclosure is intended to be illustrative. The disclosure is not intended to limit the invention to the specific embodiments described and illustrated herein.